Dyskusja:Uzytkownik:Kilek321
Witaj! Kubboz 19:00, 26 lut 2009 (UTC) Dzięks.-Kilek321 Wiesz co, podpis dawaj, używając trzech tyld. To ten przycisk pod Esc, jak go wciśniesz z Shiftem, otrzymasz tyldę. Albo po prostu kliknij tam na Pasku Formatowania "Twój podpis wraz z datą i czasem.". ;) Schocker 19:38, 1 mar 2009 (UTC) Tylko podpis mam z innej wikii.O taki-Kilek,władca Voroxów Siemka Kilek ,nie wiedziałem że ktoś z Bioniclepedii lubi TDI ,a ja poprostu lubie tak między uwielbianiem i kochaniem -Muraga7 20:39, 6 mar 2009 (UTC) Aaaa,siema Muraga,fajna moja fikcja?Oceń na dyskusji.Wpisz mi się tu w sekcji przyjaciele.Jak chcesz to też załóż,nie ma szablonów i tego co na Bio-Masters.Łatwo tutaj.Jak będzie ci potrzebna pomoc daj znać.-Kilek,władca Voroxów 21:10, 6 mar 2009 (UTC) dzięki -Muraga7 08:18, 7 mar 2009 (UTC) Kilek wiem że zaczynam serie ale fajne ?(oceń nadyskusji)-Muraga7 16:32, 8 mar 2009 (UTC) A ja myślałem że jako jedyny tutaj lubię Harolda !-Muraga7 17:24, 27 kwi 2009 (UTC) Hallo! Jestem tu od 3 miesięcy. Moje fikcje się rozkręcają, a tu nagle ktoś pisze zboczeństwa! Nie podoba mi się to! Jeśli chcesz i ochote masz możesz przeczytać moje fikcje: Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości, Fikcja Totalnej Porażki, Seriale Totalnej Porażki i Kreskówka Totalnej Porażki. Pozdrowienia! Justtin 15:44, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) Hej! Jestem tu nowy i przeczytałem, że jesteś głównym recenzjonistą, więc zapraszam do zaglądania do mojej fikcji Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki. Staram się dośc często dodawac odcinki, więc będziesz miał co czytac; ] AndyWorck 09:50, lis 22, 2009 (UTC) Kilek! Proszę oceń moją fikcję;) Tak długo czekam... xD AndyWorck 15:39, gru 22, 2009 (UTC) Okey okey.Musiałem tego nie przeczytać...już się biore za ocenianie-Główny recenzjonista Fikcji Totalnej Porażki|Wojownik anty-spamu 16:31, gru 22, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki za ocenę. Musiałeś się czegoś przyczepić, żeby nie było za idealnie, ale spoko;) Zapraszam do odwiedzania mojej drugiej fikcji. Nowe odcinki pojawiają się w środy i soboty. Jeszcze raz dziękuję:D AndyWorck 18:16, gru 22, 2009 (UTC) Kilek321 mam wielka prośbę... Mógłbyś ocenić moje fikcje? Czy są dobre czy złe? Co trzeba zmienić? Itp. W końcu jesteś krytykiem :P Pozdrawiam! TheObozowicz Ale on nie jest już krytykiem, hehe. :D Jest i Ci łyso. A i dzięki za ocenę moich Zadań Totalnej Porażki. :) TheObozowicz Nie jest mi łyso i nie, nie jest krytykiem. Sam zrezygnował z tej posady na rzecz Justtina. ;PP Właściwie jestem POBOCZNYM krytykiem.I krytykuje tylko jak mnie ktoś poprosi LUB Justtin nie ochrzani fikcji w ciągu tygodnia-Are you fuckin kidding me? 12:35, lip 1, 2010 (UTC) odpowiedź pytałeś czy jestem z youtuba ..tak jestem to ja agatawtp..a co?? Bo widziałem takiego użytkownika i tak pomyślałem-Kilek321 Mogę też być anty-spamerką? - Fira Prosze bardzo Fira, a jak chcesz się nazywać??Mia1503 tak. - Gresh A własnie że nie xD... Ja być Luna! - Fira widze że zaglądnoesc na moja Angielską wikieXD, ma już tam dwie znajome, mimo iż jedna nienawidzi Courtney, a druga to jej fanka aha i wpisz się na mojej stronie ze mnie lubisz i w tej polskiej i w angielskiej, o ile mnie lubisz oczwywiście XD-Kamila, Wojowniczka Anty-Spamu Pomysł Kilek321??Mam propozycje...Co ty na to żeby stworzyć oddzielną wikę, na temat odcinków Planu Totalnej Porażki??Tak samo jak na Angielskiej, tylko że my będziemy podawać z uprzedzeniem z jednym odcinkiem(Np.Skonczyl sie odcinek 5 to my zaczniemy zajawke, czyli tam kilka słow o 6 odcinku, i tak dalej) Wiesz wkoncu ty jestes Bossem, dlatego sie pytam, ja bym się zajela pisaniem, zrobilo by sie tabele uczestnikow, liste odcinkow i ciekawostki o postaciach, wiesz jak na Angielskiej Wice, wiesz o co mi chodzi bo wkoncu jestes tez tam Użytkownikiem;]-Kamila, Ninja Anty-Spamu JEST!ODZYSKAŁEM HASŁO!-Główny recenzjonista Fikcji Totalnej Porażki|Wojownik anty-spamu 11:31, gru 22, 2009 (UTC) XDD To co myślisz o tym pomysle??-Kamila, Ninja Anty-Spamu Pomysł może być...-Główny recenzjonista Fikcji Totalnej Porażki|Wojownik anty-spamu 14:36, gru 22, 2009 (UTC) Jak bedziesz chacial, to moze mi pomożesz ;)) -Kamila, Ninja Anty-Spamu Służę pomocą zawsze...-Główny recenzjonista Fikcji Totalnej Porażki|Wojownik anty-spamu 20:19, gru 22, 2009 (UTC) Czyli mam zgode..OK, wezmę się do roboty, jak wroce z B-Stoku(wyjeżdzam w czwartek)-Kamila, Ninja Anty-Spamu O, o! Ja bym mógł pomóc w tej wikii o PTP... chociaż nie lepiej by zrobić wikię ogólnie o TDI i TDA? :) Lockedo - ostatnie wyzwanie... Takie pytanie ja dopiero planuje serię Gwiazdy Totalnej Porażki ale chciałbym wiedzieć ile planujesz odcinków w zespołach i co ile podsumowania. Potrzebne mi to by opracować serię. Proszę o odpowiedź -- MikTDIMikTDI 15:56, mar 13, 2010 (UTC) Jeszcze nie zaplanowałem dokładnie,ale na oko pomiędzy 20 a 30-NEIN! 16:05, mar 13, 2010 (UTC) Jeśli można, to zagłosuj u mnie w Ankiecie na Film Totalnej Porażki Hey, możesz zagłosować u mnie w Szkole działem "Odcinki"? Witaj Makuto z Karda Nui :D Voroxy nie rozrabiają? Kiedy pisałeś, że jesteś recenzjonistą tej wikii, w życiu nie myślałem, że tutaj wejdę. Ale jednak przyciąga tu fanów Bio :D--ZakochanyRahkshi 14:50, kwi 21, 2010 (UTC) ELO ZIOM!Nie wróce na BioWikie.Będę tam wyglądał chyba jak debil jakiś-NEIN! 18:57, kwi 21, 2010 (UTC) Głupek ! :D